Take My Name
by N and S and F
Summary: "Akabane Karma akan menjadi Asano Karma," Gakushuu bersabda. "Tidak akan sampai kita berdua tewas," Karma membalas. Sekuel yang (tidak) ditunggu-tunggu dari Call My Name, dipublish tepat setahun yang lalu. Dimohon review!


"Akabane Karma akan menjadi Asano Karma," Gakushuu bersabda.

"Tidak akan sampai kita berdua tewas," Karma membalas.

 **OXDXC**

 **Take My Name** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **OXDXC**

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun berlalu. Seiring dengan berjalannya roda waktu, tanpa terasa sudah kembali bulan Januari tanggal satu—hari pertama tahun baru, sekaligus hari ulangtahun seorang Asano Gakushuu. Tapi kali ini situasinya lebih seru (?), mengingat ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya yang kedua puluh satu dan ia sendiri baru berhasil mengantongi sarjana S1.

Selamat, _bruh_.

Dengan kaki goyah akibat entah berapa gelas sampanye yang habis diganyangnya—untungnya, atau sayangnya tergantung anda berbicara dengan siapa, tidak sampai berujung aksi _dance-off_ seperti di _anime ice skating_ yang sangat cetar membahana karena pasangan humu _canon_ yang tidak disangka-sangka—Asano melangkah menuju beranda, meninggalkan apartemen yang empat tahun lamanya ia sewa sejak memulai kuliah di tangan Sakakibara serta teman-teman dari universitasnya yang tengah merajalela berpesta.

Maklumlah, baru pada sarjana semua. Sebelum disergap oleh kejamnya realita dan mendapati diri mereka belum juga mendapat kerja meski sudah setengah tahun lewat sejak meninggalkan kuliah, biarkanlah mereka berbahagia. Eh kecuali si Asano ya, dia mah sudah dapat tawaran kerja dari sini-sana sejak bahkan semester pertama.

Bikin sirik aja.

 _Anyway_ , Asano kini tengah menopang dagunya di beranda. Angin musim dingin yang menerpa tidak mengusiknya, karena ia sedang gundah. Ho-oh, gundah. Padahal udah bukan lagi anak remaja, masih bisa galau dia.

Penyebabnya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karma.

 _Ah, Karma_ , Asano tersenyum tanpa kata. Meski awalnya selalu gontok-gontokan sampai berpapasan di tangga saja bisa berpotensi menjadi tragedi berdarah, benih cinta yang tumbuh di hati keduanya ternyata bertahan lama, sampai tidak jarang ada yang bertanya mereka pakai pelet apa. Otak Asano mengenang kembali momen hubungannya dengan Karma—dari dirinya diberi seringai merendahkan oleh Karma, dikerjai oleh Karma, ditipu sampai ia mengira Karma naksir wali kelasnya yang ternyata adalah monster gurita ( _btw_ bagian ini diceritakan Karma waktu mereka kelas satu SMA), diledek oleh Karma...

Buset, momennya gak enak semua. Apa Asano masokis ya?

Ah, tidak juga. Asano ingat jelas segelintir kemanisan kekasihnya yang berambut merah.

Saat Asano sakit parah akibat asupan gizi yang salah di masa kuliah, Karma nekat membobol kunci apartemennya demi merawat Asano yang tengah tergolek lemah. Saat Asano sempat uring-uringan karena sang ayah disinyalir hendak mengambil istri kedua yang berpotensi merusak _balance_ dalam hubungan ayah-anak mereka dan Karma sukarela memata-matai Asano Gakuhou seminggu lamanya untuk mengungkit fakta (ternyata sang ayah tidak jadi menikah. Beliau cuma iseng meng-PHP janda kaya-raya yang memberi sumbangan gak kira-kira ke usaha bimbelnya). Dan tentu saja, saat Asano pertama menyatakan cinta pada Karma dan mendapati betapa manis dan _menggairahkan_ nya rona yang menjalar di pipi si surai merah.

"Iiihihihihi~"

"Asano- _kun_ , tolong jangan tertawa aneh sendiri. Tawamu bikin merinding nih."

"Sakakibara, kau lupa apartemen siapa yang sedang kau singgahi?"

Asano berusaha mendelik segalak spesies hewan berkaki empat nan setia penjaga rumah, tapi apa daya hanya berhasil jadi segalak _chihuahua_. Sakakibara yang sudah kebal bahkan pada lirikan maut level tertinggi Asano jelas tidak terpengaruh oleh delikannya—tapi setidaknya pemuda... atau pria sekarang ya? ...yang rambutnya masih di- _kariage_ itu rela melipir meninggalkan Asano muda sendiri dalam kegundahannya.

Oh iya, ini bocah lipan satu gundah gara-gara Karma, kenapa ya?

"Ga~ku~" _Chu_.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Asano yang seketika tersadar dari lamunan. Kepala spontan ditengokkan, mata ungunya mendapati Karma yang tersenyum menggemaskan.

(Kalau kata orang kebanyakan sih mengerikan. Kekuatan cinta memang dapat membuat perbedaan.)

"Karma!" Asano seketika sumringah. Disangkanya Karma belum pulang dari berwisata dengan kedua orangtua di India—dan kalau melihat dari koper kulit merah tua di kakinya, Karma memang langsung kemari begitu tiba di bandara.

Oh, jadi ini alasannya Asano gundah? Karena mengira tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan pacarnya saat ia justru ultah?

 _Well_ , separuhnya...

Asano menggenggam kedua tangan Karma, menariknya ke dada dan membuat Karma mengerjapkan mata. Lalu si surai jingga melontarkan sebuah frasa yang membuat Karma ganti melebarkan mata.

"Ayo kita menikah!"

"...kamu mabuk ya?!"

Karma, nuduh pacar juga jangan segitu gamblangnya, kenapa. Kan kasian _kokoro_ -nya terluka.

.

.

 _Kokoro_ Asano tidak jadi terluka. Pesta ulangtahunnya diakhiri dengan seulas senyum cerah—dan tak sedikit _desah_ dalam pelampiasan nafsu badaniah atas kekasih yang seminggu tak mampu terjamah—karena Karma menerima lamarannya dengan kata 'ya'.

Senang, riang, hari yang kunantikan, saat kudapat memboyong Karma ke pelaminan dan menjadikan hubungan kami _official_ —sekalipun hanya dalam khayalan seorang cewek kuliahan yang menuangkan khayalannya dalam tulisan.

Tapi baru saja Asano berhenti gundah, muncul masalah kedua.

Asano menyipitkan mata. Di seberangnya, Karma menyenderkan kedua lengan di punggung sofa bagai raja tiran yang duduk di singgasana—cocok pula tampang antagonisnya. _Miasma_ memenuhi udara diantara mereka.

"Akabane Karma," Asano membuka suara. "Akan menjadi _Asano_ Karma."

Karma mendengus menghina. "Tidak akan pernah. Mimpi saja sana."

Begitulah. Nasib menjalin hubungan antara dua pria yang notabene akan memberi marga—kecuali kalau dia dari suku Padang di Indonesia sana—kini pasangan AsaKaru kesayangan kita semua tengah berusaha menentukan mereka harus bagaimana.

"Aku anak tunggal, Karma! Kalau bukan aku yang meneruskan marga, lalu siapa?!" Asano berteriak, sungguh drama.

Karma tidak kalah drama, ia bahkan menggebrak meja. _Anjrit sakit tanganku mama_. "Kau pikir aku sendiri bukan anak tunggal, apa?! Kita sudah pacaran berapa lama, ha?! Kau tidak ingat statusku di keluarga?!"

"Tapi orangtuamu kan masih ada dua-duanya, aku cuma punya satu ayah saja! Orangtuamu masih bisa membuat Akabane kedua!"

"Mana bisa! Ibuku sudah masa menopause kali ya!"

"Ya udah, adopsi aja!"

"Eh, ayahmu juga bisa adopsi, ya!"

 _Break_ sejenak. Keduanya meneguk air untuk melegakan suara yang serak habis berteriak dan cuci muka untuk meredakan pedihnya mata yang melotot galak. Sekalian mengisi perut dengan sepiring ketoprak serta rujak.

...kok ada yang jual begituan? Cerita ini latar tempatnya di Jepang, kan?

Ah sudahlah lupakan.

Sekalipun mulut sedang mengunyah makanan, AsaKaru masih saling bertatapan.

"Akabane Karma akan menjadi Asano Karma," Asano bersabda.

"Tidak akan sampai kita berdua tewas," Karma membalas.

.

.

Berbeda dengan prekuel 'Call My Name' yang di- _publish_ penulis setahun sebelumnya, Asano dan Karma tidak berhasil menyelesaikan masalah mereka dalam sehari saja. Ya iyalah, soalnya pas hari pertama Asano melamar Karma, mereka langsung menutup hari itu dengan _merayakan_ nya. Lalu waktu masalahnya tiba, mereka juga sudah disibukkan oleh seribu satu detail perayaan pernikahan mereka—dari tema (ala Barat, warna pelangi di langit yang indah), dekorasi bunga (lili macan oranye dan mawar merah), makanan yang akan disajikan di resepsinya (hidangan dari segala mancanegara. _FYI_ Asano sempat _jealous_ di sini, lantaran Karma tumben-tumbenan berbaikhati dan memesankan katerer agar makanan sisa resepsi diberikan pada mantan ketua kelas 3-E-nya, Isogai), pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan untuk upacara (setelan jas putih tak bernoda sampai ke sepatunya, dengan aksen warna oranye dan merah), sampai apa yang nantinya akan ditaburkan di udara begitu mereka resmi menikah (Asano inginnya yang normal saja seperti bunga atau burung dara; Karma bersikukuh ingin melepas _kraken_ dari lautan bawah, padahal lokasi pernikahan mereka niatnya di padang bunga di tepi sebuah danau sedalam pinggang orang dewasa).

Singkat kata, saking banyaknya hal-hal yang menyita perhatian Asano dan Karma, keduanya gagal menyelesaikan masalah utama mereka—perihal marga—dalam sehari saja.

Atau seminggu lamanya. Atau _sebulan_ lamanya. Atau _sampai hari H, mereka masih belum mencapai keputusan bersama dalam musyawarah,_ like _, apa banget coba_.

Jadilah saat _wedding march_ dilantunkan orkestra dan Asano sudah berdiri di depan 'altar' dari besi tempa berbalut sulur bunga oranye dan merah, hatinya berdetak cemas bercampur waspada. Cemas Karma akan menolak untuk menikah sampai Asano menyerah, waspada akan ada orang ketiga (?) yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menculik Karma, memaksa Asano untuk kebut-kebutan di jalan raya demi menyelamatkan calon pasangan tercinta.

...sepertinya Asano lebih baik tidak menghabiskan masa senggang pasca kuliah dengan menonton telenovela bersama sang ayah. Udah ketuaan kalau dia terjangkit virus _chuunibyou_ masalahnya.

Ah, mau bagaimana sekarang ya? Selagi menunggu kemunculan Karma, Asano menerawang kembali ke masa lalu mereka. Dia teringat saat ulangtahunnya di kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama ketika dirinya dan Karma belum begitu lama menjalin cinta, ketika Karma masih memanggilnya 'Asano- _kun_ ' saja, sebelum Asano memaksa Karma menggunakan nama kecilnya (yang kini diubah Karma menjadi Gaku dan kecupan pipi ' _chu_ ' jika si surai merah ingin melucu) dan Karma mengabulkan keinginannya dengan membawa _megaphone_ sambil meneriakkan kata—

" _ATTENTION!_ "

...iya, itu dia kata yang digunakannya.

Asano membelalakkan mata. Segelintir hadirin mangap dengan nista. Beberapa lainnya langsung sigap mengabadikan momen dengan kamera. Ada juga yang menjerit gembira, seolah-olah mereka fans bertemu artis idola.

Padahal di depan mereka hanyalah Karma, membawa _megaphone_ sambil menunggang sepeda.

Astaga, ingatan Asano tau-tau kembali direkayasa di dunia nyata.

Apakah Karma akan bersedia menjadi _Asano_ Karma?

Hati Asano tiba-tiba tergugah. Apa sih yang selama ini sudah dilakukannya? Bisa-bisanya dia terus meminta ini-itu dari Karma dan tetap mengaku dirinya adalah yang lebih banyak berkorban dalam hubungan mereka! Bisa-bisanya ia mengira dialah _gentleman_ -nya, sedangkan Karma adalah anak bajingan yang cuma berhasil separuh diseretnya dari jalan yang salah! Padahal sudah berulangkali Karma mengabulkan keinginan egoisnya!

...kok tanda serunya mendadak banyak banget ya?

"Karma!" tidak mengindahkan fakta bahwa ia baru saja menambahkan lagi tanda seru dalam cerita, Asano berseru penuh drama. Ia maju sambil mencengkram dada—untungnya tidak sambil membuka kemeja atau apa.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi Asano Karma... Karena bagiku, yang penting kamu tetaplah Karma yang kucinta!"

Hadirin menjerit gembira _season_ dua.

Bodohnya, Karma malah menggaruk kepala.

"Eh, iya... Aku emang gak ada niat jadi Asano Karma juga."

 _GUBRAK_. Terus itu kamu bawa-bawa _megaphone_ sambil naik sepeda buat apa, nak.

"Tapi, yah..." ada rona merah di pipi Karma, yang mata lipan Asano dapat lihat meski jarak mereka terpisah kurang-lebih sepuluh meter jauhnya. "...aku bersedia menjadi Akabane-Asano Karma. Ka, kalau sudah menikah kan katanya yang penting itu bukan tampang, otak, atau harta, tapi kebisaan kompromi dengan pasangan kita—

Aku mau kita langgeng selamanya."

Jeritan gembira _season_ tiga. Kali ini lebih besar volumenya, karena mereka menjerit bukan hanya karena ucapan Karma yang lebih manis dari gula, tapi karena Asano yang seketika merengkuh si surai merah dalam lengannya, memaut bibir mereka dalam ciuman penuh romansa.

Dan mereka hidup bahagia, sela—

" _SECURITYYY!_ BIARKAN KAMI LEWAT SINI! _MEGAPHONE_ KAMI DICURI DAN KAMI TAU PELAKU PENCURIANNYA ADA DI SINI!"

Asano menatap Karma yang tersenyum geli. Ia ikut tertawa sendiri—menciumnya kedua kali—lalu, mengabaikan _limousine_ putih yang menanti, justru menunggang sepeda membonceng sang kekasih, menghindari kejaran gerombolan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ganas tak terkendali menerobos masuk area VIP.

Para hadirin menyelamati. Mereka meyakini, kedua pria ini akan awet dan bahagia bersama sampai mati.

.

.

"Eh, Karma, kamu ngerasa gak, ada sesuatu yang kita lupa?"

"Apaan emangnya?"

"Nah makanya aku juga bingung apa..."

Di warung tempat mereka memberhentikan sepeda, Asano menyeruput O**y Jelly Drink rasa anggur di tangannya seraya menutup mata, berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah dilupakannya. Karma, yang masih nangkring di atas sepeda, menenggak air _aqua_ tanpa berkata-kata.

Kemudian ia menyemburkan minumannya ke tanah.

"Eh buset, Karma. kamu lagi jadi dukun, apa-"

"Gakushuu. _Baka_ ," Karma menyela—sekaligus mencela. Ada kepanikan di wajahnya, yang seketika membuat sang kekasih waspada. "KITA KAN BELUM NIKAH!"

 _Loading..._

"ASTAGA, IYA YA! TADI KITA PERGI GITU AJA BELUM SEMPAT BERSUMPAH, YA?!"

Akhirnya, pernikahan mereka yang sesungguhnya dilangsungkan di KUA. Tapi mereka tetap bahagia. Karena akhirnya mereka menikah juga.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Whoa, ini selesai dalam dua hari? Hebat sekali, biasanya kan buat cerita begini saya bisa sampe seminggu lebih '-' Saya dedikasikan fanfiksi ini untuk **chenchuu** - _san_ yang, maaf sekali, sudah tidak pernah saya balas _review_ -nya lagi, padahal andalah yang me- _review_ fanfiksi saya di sini pertama kali Q_Q" Semoga anda memaafkan saya dan puas dengan sekuel 'Call My Name' ini ya ;-;"

P.S. _Review, minna?_

 **~Omake~**

Roda waktu tak pernah berhenti. Hari demi hari silih berganti.

Tanpa terasa, di usia paruh baya nyaris empat puluh lima (tapi masih tamvan tentunya, bodi masih oke pula) Asano-Akabane Gakushuu dan Karma kini mendapati putra angkat mereka lulus kuliah. Ah, padahal baru kemarin rasanya Gakushuu kelimpungan mencegah si bocah dari mempraktekkan ilmu sesat perdukunan bercampur kimia di dapur rumah. Sepertinya baru kemarin pula Karma mengajari putra mereka _tips & trick_ menipu, memeras, dan mengancam anak manusia tanpa terkena masalah.

"Ayah, Papa," anak mereka, yang tidak dapat saya tentukan namanya karena enggan mengasal nama dan tidak ada internet untuk mencari nama dengan arti yang indah, berkata. "A, aku ingin menikah."

Gakushuu dan Karma kompak melebarkan mata. Tapi mereka lalu tersenyum bahagia, menyelamati anak mereka.

"Tapi masalahnya..."

"Kenapa, nak?" Gakushuu bertanya.

"Masalahnya... Dia laki-laki juga. Dan aku gak mau pakai marganya. Dia gak mau pakai marga kita juga. Aku harus gimana?"

"..."

"..."

Gakushuu menatap Karma. Karma pura-pura tidak merasakan tatapan suaminya dan fokus menepuk bahu anaknya.

"Sana kalian hompimpah aja."

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
